Sniper
This page is for the playable 'Sniper. Jyn equipment example 1.JPG|Inventory Jyn appearance.JPG|Appearance menu Jyn appearance example 1.JPG|Appearance example Jyn abilities.JPG|Abilities About the Sniper The Sniper is one of the remade classes, originally the Assassin. The Sniper no longer relies on Melee weapons though, instead placing his trust in powerful Sniper Rifles and SMGs. He is best used as a long range support class, as a headshot can often be a one-hit kill. His weapons mean that he can snipe while staying comfortably out of his enemy's range.He also has some interesting Killstreaks, often related to video game hacks, most notably the "Wall Hack". The Sniper is an extremely effective killing machine, except in one department. He has light armor, which makes him weak in close combat, especially against Shotgun-wielding classes. For this reason, he should avoid close quarters fighting at all costs, although the Katana may help somewhat. The Sniper is especially useful in Capture the Flag where, providing a good position is taken up, he can command the map, fending off attack long before they reach the flag and softening up enemy guards. A good position should be high up, with a good field of fire covering the enemy side of the map. In conclusion, the Sniper should aim for the head for a quick kill, while always looking for a commanding position in which to camp. As he is weak in close combat, he should avoid the frontline and keep well out of range of any Generals or Juggernauts. They'll never know what hit 'em. BOOM, HEADSHOT! Passive Skills 'Kill Steal: ''Killing is easier when you're not being fired at. +15% Damage to enemies not targeting you.'' Armor Piercing: Your bullets pierce through some of the enemy's armor, damaging their health as well. Pierce 50% of enemy's armor. Extreme Focus: Taking your time for precise shots will heavily increase your damage. +30% Damage after not shooting for 1 second. Overkill: Killing an enemy with huge damage adds the excess damage to your next shot. Add excess kill damage to next shot. Killstreaks Battle Scan (3 kills): Enemies are revealed on radar and take +10% damage for 8 seconds. True Stealth (3 kills): Turn invisible for 8 seconds. Attacking or being attacked will reveal you briefly. Aim Bot (4 kills): 75% chance your shots count as headshots for 8 seconds. Wall Hack (5 kills): For 8 seconds, you can shoot directly through all walls. Primary Weapons Sniper Rifles Barrett Sniper G3 Sniper DRS1 Sniper G11 Sniper Intervention Sniper L118A Sniper MK 14 Sniper SMGs AKS 74 SMG Bizon SMG Patriot SMG P90 SMG UMP SMG ACR SMG PDW SMG G36C SMG Secondary Weapons Kriss Kard Pistol PP2000 Pistol Desert Eagle Pistol Five Seven Pistol Beretta PX4 Pistol Automag Pistol USP Pistol M1911 Pistol P99 Pistol Raffica Pistol Glock 18 Pistol FMG9 Pistol MP9 Pistol Throwing Knife Pistol Wrench Melee First Blood Melee Katana Melee Shock Rod Melee Primary Attachments Sniper Rifle: FMJ Rounds Sniper Hallow Points Sniper ACOG Sniper Extended Mags Sniper Heartbeat Sensor Sniper Laser Sight Sniper Thermal Sniper SMG: Extended Mags SMG EMP Rounds SMG Incendiary Rounds SMG Nitrogen Rounds SMG Corrosive Rounds SMG Red Dot SMG Silencer SMG Grip SMG Armor Kevlar Vest Superalloy Vest Military Jacket Magnetic Shield Aerogel Case Static Exoskel Oobleck Armor Appearance Helmets *'Peekaboo' - A helmet with a raised face visor. *'Syndication' - A head with raised hair and a bandana. Jyn's helmet, resembles the face of Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series. *'Nightmare '- A very slightly modified knight's helmet, with a closed visor. *'Assassin' - A facemask covering the entire head with two holes for eyes. Bodies *'Sneaking Suit '- A basic armor, resembling the armor of Solid Snake, from the Metal Gear Solid series. *'High Endurance '- A slightly more robust armor with less plates and more seams than the Sneaking Suit. Same general build as the Sniper's legs. *'Battle Attire' - A heavy version of the Sneaking Suit. Bears a very slight resemblance to Solidus Snake's armor from Metal Gear Solid 2. Camos Army Drab (Tan), Oceanic (Blue), Urban (Red), Tundra (White), Vitamin C (Orange Polka Dot), Desert Storm (Khaki), Frozen Lake (Blue/White), Hot Lava (Orange), Digital (Black/White), Sting (Yellow/Black), Jungle (Green/Grey), Deep Blue ( Dark Blue), Blood Stained (Dark Red), GlobeX (Black/Dark Grey), Polka-Dot (Red/Yellow Polka Dot), Bandages (Brown/Light Grey), Patriotic (Red/White/Blue Splashes), Pretty in Pink (Pink/Purple), Glitch in the System (Green/Black), Hot Rod (Orange/Brown Fire Pattern. Quotes Character selction quotes: "Boom, Headshot!" - This is a reference to Jyn's gamer-turned sniper background. The age old cry of elated gamers fits Jyn's character perfectly. "Sure, blame the lag." - Another reference to Jyn's gaming. Shooter players famously blame the game's lag for their deaths, in this sense meaning that Jyn's kills are so spectacular, they cannot be attributed to lag. This is also an underlying dig at the lag sometimes experienced when playing SFH 2... Both are the ideas of Sky9's very own Rocky2013, who also makes walkthrough and trailer videos and is a contributer to this Wiki. Go Rocky! ---- Back to Skills. Back to Killstreaks. Back to Primary Weapons. Back to Secondary Weapons. Back to Primary Attachments. Back to Armor. Back to Soldiers. Back to Main.